


Life exchange

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Life Choices, Secret Identity, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a perfect woman with a perfect life. She is a fashion designer. She lives in her own house with a dog and a cat. She has her own fashion line, which is world wide known these days. Her schedule is coordinated by a personal assistant. She doesn't need anyone else.Until the day an akuma shifts her back in time.Back when she still had friends.Back when she had a crush on a blond model.Back when she still had a secret.





	1. A perfect morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This idea just wouldn't let me go.  
> I'm well aware that it will take me more time any other fic did before, but I want to do it.  
> This work will be around six or seven chapters long, I think. It could change a little though.  
> I have a plot and some scenes, but my stories tend to do as they please.  
> So.  
> Please, enjoy! :)

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a perfect woman with a perfect life.

She owned the MDC fashion line that was world wide known these days, thanks to her talent, her persistence and her strugglings.

She was living in a large mansion with God knows how many rooms and a large hall.

She often worked at home, not wanting to spend her time to get to the company office and back.

Her personal assistant accompanied her wherever she went, be it photoshoot, office or just shopping.

Her schedule was planned weeks ahead and she navigated it expertly. She always knew what was coming next and was never late.

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a public figure. There were always tons of paparazzi following her around.

If it was not for her bodyguard, they could probably eat her alive.

Yet, no one not once could catch a glimpse of a possible love affair.

The only other occupants of her mansion were a dog, a golden retriever called Tikki and a black cat called Chat Noir.

Marinette loved them both dearly and often told anyone who asked that she never needed anyone else in her life.

She already had Chat Noir to keep her company at night and Tikki to greet her in the evenings.

 

Marinette's life was busy.

The days repeated themselves, going in an endless stream.

The alarm woke her up at five o'clock.

Then, a brief shower, a forty-minute run in the park, another shower.

Get ready for the day. Half an hour for that.

Breakfast was served at seven.

Amelie, her assistant, was already there, ready to announce her schedule for the day.

Healthy food, 426 kcal.

A cup of coffee and off again.

Her schedule jumps into action.

In-home activities, a drive for the company building, business meetings, etc.

In the evenings she would return home and wonder where had her day left.

She would pet Tikki and Chat, design a little and get ready for bed.

Tikki would take her place beside the bed and Chat would curl up on a pillow.

Marinette would sigh contently and think that her life couldn't get any better.

 

\-----

 

This morning started like any other.

At seven o'clock Marinette was already sitting at her dining table, observing the breakfast and ready to hear her final schedule for the day, when suddenly she felt dizzy.

That wasn’t common for her.

She ate healthy food, she ran in the mornings and she usually got her seven to eight hours of sleep aside from fashion weeks and other fashion events.

But the dizziness intensified quickly, Marinette felt weak in her knees, and she would probably fall down if she wasn't already sitting.

In a matter of seconds she lost the sight of her surroundings and slumped in the chair to her assistant’s alarm.

“What the hell?” was all she could manage before she lost her consciousness. Though she wasn't even sure if she said it aloud.

 

\-----

 

When Marinette regained her senses, she found herself on a roof.

A very worried Chat Noir was inspecting her in alarm.

“Ch-chat?” she croaked.

“My lady!” he cheered with relief, “I was so worried! So, so worried! I didn't get there in time and the akuma… it… it hit you…”

His breath hitched, and he had to stop talking for a while, trying not to cry.

“I'm okay, Chaton. By the way, how old am I right now?”

Chat frowned slightly, then glanced at her in amusement.

“Aren't you five thousand years old or something?”

“Yeah, right, ha-ha,” she replied. “I mean, what year is it?”

“Um… 2018?” He eyed her with concern. “Why are you asking? Is something wrong?”

“What? No, of course not! 2018! Just as I thought! Let's beat this akuma up before it destroys something!”

2018\. So, fifteen years back. Before she became a world famous designer. Before she and Chat defeated Hawkmoth. Before she lost her parents. Before she either lost or got out of touch with all of her friends from high school.

2018 was a good year. This was good time.

Yet, she needed to get back.

“Um… actually, the akuma is there.” Chat pointed to the other side of the roof where the masked villain was lying unconscious.

“I got really pissed off when he hit you, I just…” he shrugged.

Ladybug took her time to actually admire Chat's work. It wasn't often that he could take down a villain all by himself, without her help.

Then again, it wasn't often for her to miss a fight.

“Good job, Kitty!” she smiled and patted his cheek lovingly. “You're my hero.”

She stood up and sauntered towards the villain, picked the infected object from his neck and freed the akuma.

“Bye-bye, petit papillon!” she smiled.

Ladybug looked around.

“Chat, where's my Lucky Charm?”

“Um… you didn't cast one,” he replied. “But it's okay! The akuma appeared just minutes ago and I really doubt that it hit anyone but you, and if you are okay, there’s no need for the miraculous cure, right, my Lady?”

Chat Noir flashed her a grin, and she melted internally. Just how attractive did this boy have to be?

“It's okay. I'm really fine, Chat,” she eyed the confused man on the roof. “Are you alright, Monsieur? Do you need help to get down?”

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! What am I doing here?”

Chat stepped in and Ladybug inspected her surroundings. She was just a few blocks from home. Surely she could check on her parents before going back.

“Alright, Chaton,” she said absentmindedly, “see you for patrol tonight!”

“Patrol?”

“Yeah, you know, to keep this city safe.”

She turned to him.

Chat was eyeing her warily.

“Are you sure you're alright?” he pried.

“Totally fine!” she answered cheerfully.

“Since when are we doing patrols?”

“Um…” Marinette briefly considered the question. Since she was, what… 18? 19? Oh… a mistake. She was 15 now.

“Haven't I talked to you about it? I had this idea, about patrols! And I thought it would be a great idea! And, apparently, I haven't discussed this with you…” she trailed off. “I'm sorry.”

_ I'm sorry I'm lying to you right now. _

_ I'm sorry I didn't reveal my identity. _

_ I'm sorry we parted our ways. _

_ I'm sorry I never got a chance to tell you how much I love you. _

She sniffled.

“Hey, hey, wait, my Lady! It isn't worth your tears! I'll clear my schedule for the evening! We’ll do this patrol together! I think it's a great idea, by the way! And we can see each other more often, even outside the attacks! Let's meet on patrol tonight!”

He was hugging her awkwardly, and she leaned into his touch, basking in his warmth.

How could she ever replace him with a random black cat she once found in the street?

How could she think her life was good when he wasn't the part of it anymore?

True, this was not her Chat. The partner she remembered was older, stronger and less awkward. But it didn't mean she didn't feel any affection towards this one.

Well, she could use what she could get.

“I'm sorry, my Lady. I need to get back home and ready for school.”

He reluctantly let her go and straightened up.

“Will, see you in the evening?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Eight, the Eiffel tower.”

He grinned.

“Noted. See you at eight.”

And with that he was off.

Marinette stared after him, pursing her lips.

She should cast Lucky Charm and then Miraculous Cure to get back home as soon as possible.

But she didn't want to.

Was it really that bad to stay here just a little longer?

 

\-----

 

Marinette detransformed on her balcony. It was too familiar and painful.

In the matter of minutes she would meet her parents. Her parents who were already dead in her time.

Marinette felt pain and guilt in her chest.

She still blamed herself for their death.

It still hurt.

_ I wonder, what my younger self is doing right now. _

She'll be okay. She's a strong girl.

_ Maybe I should get back? _

You'll do it. Now shut up.

Marinette climbed down into her room.

Pink, pink was everywhere.

The woman cringed.

Too much pink for her liking.

Anyway.

Get ready for school.

She needed to maintain her picture until the evening.

At first Marinette inspected herself through the mirror.

She was met with a childish face, two too big blue eyes and an adorable little nose.

“Wow, I'm pretty,” she wondered out loud.

“Are you alright, Marinette?”

Right, Tikki.

The little kwami was floating above her shoulder, her face filled with concern.

“I sensed some shift earlier, though I'm not sure what it was.”

If she told Tikki what happened, the kwami would probably ask her to go back immediately.

On the other hand, she really loved her kwami and didn't want to lie to her.

But now was not the time for the talk.

“I'm fine, Tikki. Nothing that can't wait. Let's talk after school?”

The kwami smiled and nodded her tiny head.

Marinette finished getting ready and packed a stash of cookies for Tikki into her purse.

It was done out of habit. She didn't even notice.

The small kwami, however, did.

“Why so many? You usually take one or two.”

Marinette smiled and stroke kwami’s head.

“So you don't get hungry, sweet tooth. And you love them anyway.”

Tikki giggled, then frowned.

“What are you wearing, Marinette?”

She didn't think this through either - the girl was dressed up too adult-ish-ly for a teenager.

Those were all her clothes, but combined together they didn't leave an impression of an awkward girl, but a confident woman.

To top it all, her hair were placed in a flawless bun.

“Well, Tikki,” the brunette smiled, “I definitely felt like trying something new today.”

“Oh, Marinette! Adrien will surely fall for you as soon as he sees you!” Tikki chirped.

The girl frowned in confusion.

Adrien?

What Adrien?

Oh, that Adrien!

The Adrien that graced all of her walls in this room.

Right.

Sure, he will.

Not that it really bothered her anymore.

 

\-----

 

Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng were in the bakery, when their daughter came down the stairs fifteen minutes before school.

“Oh, dear! You are early today!” Sabine greeted.

Their daughter froze.

“Maman… Papa…” she whispered.

Then she snapped and threw herself into their arms.

“I love you so much!” she exclaimed, leaning into them, hugging them desperately.

“Ooh, honey,” Sabine cooed, “we love you too.”

“Did you have a bad dream, sweetheart?” Tom asked.

“Yes,” the girl whispered. “A very, very bad dream. It felt like I would never wake up.”

The two hugged her tighter, offering their comfort.

Eventually their daughter sighed and let go.

“I should get going,” she croacked. “I don't want to be late for school.”

She turned to the door, then paused.

“Say, Papa, can I help you in the bakery today after school?”

“Of course, dear!” Tom beamed.

Their daughter smiled and exited the building.

 

\-----

 

Marinette could feel her walls shatter.

All the  _ I don't need anyone _ and  _ I don't want to talk about my parents _ were falling to pieces under the weight of the year 2018.

Sure, she had changed. She didn't appreciate pink as much as she used to, she wore different hair style, she became more confident than she had ever been.

But there still were things she desired, but told herself she didn't.

Like pastries.

Like hugs.

Like friends.

Now another one of her walls was about to fall.

There, on the school steps, she could see Alya.

Alya Cesaire, her school best friend.

The girl with endless curiosity.

The girl obsessed with Ladybug.

The girl who could make the whole world brighter with her presence.

The girl she hadn't seen for ages.

Marinette stopped beside the steps, shifting nervously. Gathering her courage for the meeting.

She couldn't afford to burst out crying, after all.

The younger Marinette just parted with her friend the day before and probably kept chatting till late at night.

If the reaction was too intense it would give her away.

So Marinette straightened up and marched towards Alya.

“Hey, Alya!” she bid with a timid smile.

Alya turned to her.

“Hey, giiiiiiiiiirl!” she trailed off, eyeing her friend's appearance. “Wow, you look super hot today! What's the reason?”

“Ah, you know, just wanted to try something new today.”

Marinette shuffled nervously, looking around.

All the familiar faces were surrounding her, and she wished she could stay here forever.

Even Chloé was somehow endearing.

Then she saw a certain blond exiting a black car.

“Adrien's gonna flip!” Alya declared.

The designer shrugged.

“Maybe.”

At her friend's bemused expression she bid “Hey, the class is getting started in, like, two minutes. Shouldn't we get inside?”

Alya inspected her for another half a minute, then shrugged it off.

“Yeah, let's go.”

As the girls took off towards their classroom, the red kwami was frowning in the purse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I'm sure I'll have time to finish it in a month or so, but it could go anywhere.  
> The next chapter will be Marinette from present, shifted into future.  
> Please, let me know what you think!  
> Your comments give me the reason to write! :)


	2. An awful morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds herself in a strange place with no one to contact.  
> She needs to get back to her time.  
> And for that she needs all the help she could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was quick.  
> This chapter came out really easily, and I was quite content with how it turned out.  
> Please, enjoy!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a normal girl with a normal life.

Her parents were gentle and loving.

Her friends were great.

Hey favorite color was pink.

She had a crush on a blond model, Adrien Agreste.

She had a dream to become a world famous fashion designer.

And she had a secret.

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was secretly a superhero, Ladybug.

 

Ladybug was powerful and strong.

Ladybug was adored in Paris.

If you asked anyone in the city about their favorite superhero, they would surely say  Ladybug. And those who wouldn't, still liked her the most after Chat Noir.

Ladybug could crack any puzzle in a minute.

Ladybug could go flying with just a flick of her wrist.

Ladybug looked madly hot in her supersuit.

But the most important part - Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the average highschool student.

 

The morning did not start nicely.

Marinette stayed up till three o'clock, chatting with her best friend, Alya.

And when she finally managed to close her eyes, a loud crash woke her up.

Well, maybe not just close her eyes - she checked her phone - it was five minutes to seven. But three and a half hours of sleep were not even approximately enough for a teenage girl.

Tikki blinked her eyes sleepily and rose in the air.

“Good morning, sleepy head!” the girl greeted, rising up. “I guess, we're dealing with an akuma.”

“Yeah,” the red kwami agreed, “this sound was too loud to be normal.”

“Tikki,” Marinette sighed, “transform me!”

In a matter of seconds Marinette was replaced by a superheroine in a madly hot red supersuit.

The superhero climbed through the trap door and was met with a cold Paris morning.

“Why did it have to happen so early,” she muttered, observing the roofs.

When she caught a glimpse of something moving across the buildings, she took off, chaising her target.

 

\-----

 

Marinette didn't even register, what happened. First, she was battling with a villain. Second, she caught a sight of Chat Noir getting near the scene. Third, she was hit by something. Fourth, she was losing her footing and her consciousness.

In a hindsight, she was probably hit by some power the villain possessed.

She shouldn't be so surprised, really.

There villain was strong and fast, so any distraction could become fatal.

But it wasn't quite fair - she hadn't cast her Lucky Charm yet, so there hardly was a way to restore everything.

Chat could capture an akuma, but he couldn't purify it, not to say restore the order.

She needed to get back by herself.

With that thought she was surrounded by darkness.

 

\-----

 

When Marinette opened her eyes, she was met by a stranger.

A young bespectacled woman with short brown hair was eyeing her warily.

“Marinette?” she pried. “Are you alright?”

Marinette was not alright. She was hit by an akuma and apparently shifted to some other dimension.

To top all this, she knew that her partner couldn't bring her back, and she would have to come up with something.

“Marinette?” came the worried voice.

“I'm alright! It's okay!” She straightened. “Thank you, umm… sorry, what's your name again?”

That did really little to ease the unknown woman's concern.

“Amelie, miss,” she whispered, “I've been working as your personal assistant for five years now.”

Marinette was beginning to gather some pieces.

But she needed more information.

“Really? It's been five years already? Which year did I hire you?”

“2028, miss. And I've been working for you since then.”

“Oh, I see!” Marinette exhaled. “Five years indeed!”

So, this was year 2033 and the woman called her Marinette. Either it was a huge coincidence, or she changed places with her future self.

In each case, she still needed to get back somehow. She couldn't just sit around waiting.

And if she really was herself and she really was in future, she needed to find her partner.

She eyed the woman with a tablet in hands.

Then it clicked.

Her personal assistant.

Like Nathalie for Gabriel Agreste.

So, she was planning her schedule and doing… something else, apparently.

So, she could probably be used as Google as well.

“So, I believe, you had something to tell me?”

That was somewhat a blind shot. However, the woman (Amelie, was it?) perked up and began to announce her schedule for today.

Meeting with that one.

Visit to those ones.

Attend the blah-blah-blah…

What was she even doing in her life?

Whatever it was, if the size of the dining room could be any indication, she did it well.

“Hey, Amelie?” she voiced.

The woman stopped abruptly.

“Yes, miss?..”

“I want to visit my parents today.”

“But, miss, you visit the cemetery on Saturdays.”

“I… what?..” Marinette whipped her head to the bespectacled woman. The last was eyeing her in confusion.

“The cemetery. The visits are planned each Saturday, from ten to eleven o'clock.”

Marinette couldn't believe it.

“My parents… are dead?”

_ Please, say no, please, say no, pleasesayno, pleasesayno… _

“Well, yes. They died during the battle with Hawkmoth.”

Marinette wanted to hide in her room and cry.

At the same time, Ladybug knew she couldn't afford it.

This was not her time line.

She still could save them.

She needed to get back.

It was just like figuring out a Lucky Charm.

Look for clues, gather information, solve the problem.

Easy.

Besides, she had her personal Google.

“I want all the information you can find about that battle with Hawkmoth…” she paused.

Was it a wise decision?

She would find out things she shouldn't know yet.

She recalled her parents.

Yes, it was.

“...Including all the names, dates and whereabouts. Before noon.”

Marinette eyed the breakfast.

Prepared for her, apparently.

“And… can I have a croissant?”

“But… you don't eat pastries,” came the uncertain reply.

The girl pursed her lips.

“I feel like it today.”

 

\-----

 

While Amelie was hurrying out of the room, Marinette scrolled through the contacts on her phone, munching on her food.

No Alya. No Nino. No Adrien.

No Chat Noir.

Just Amelie and random business cards.

She dialed the number.

“Say, Amelie,” she said, chewing, “do you happen to have a way to find Chat Noir?”

“Umm… I can bring him to you in ten minutes, miss.”

“Really? Well, thanks.”

Marinette hung up and got back to her breakfast.

In ten minutes straight Amelie emerged from behind the door, slightly out of breath and holding a bag of pastries and a very displeased black cat.

“Here you are, Marinette,” she said between breaths, “the croissant and Chat Noir.”

The cat squirmed out of her grasp and sauntered towards Marinette, purring.

Yup, the thought that her assistant could bring the actual superhero Chat Noir to her in just ten minutes, was too good to be true.

But, God, was this cat a cutie.

“Do you want me to bring Tikki as well?”

Marinette snapped her head.

“Tikki?”

“Your dog,” Amelie explained.

Ah, so she didn't have her kwami anymore.

Otherwise she wouldn't name a dog after the secret being.

Marinette sighed.

Without the help of her miraculous it would be really difficult to get back.

Okay. Time to call for the cavalry.

“How can I contact Alya Cesaire?”

“Miss…” Amelie paused, “She also died during the battle with Hawkmoth.”

“What? How?”

“She was out, filming the battle, and was caught in a crossfire.”

Well, like hell will she let her friend leave the house that day.

“Make sure to include it to your report.”

“Of course, miss.”

“What about Nino Lahiffe?”

“Erm… he is studying abroad since the tragedy. He's never returned to Paris since then.”

“Right.”

Marinette took a bite of her croissant thoughtfully and continued without much hope.

“Adrien Agreste?”

“Um… miss, are you sure you want to contact him?”

Marinette snapped.

“Of course I want to contact him! Just give me the number!”

Oh.

This was not good.

She lost control of her emotions again.

And the woman was visibly shaking.

Was she really that scared of her?

She should give her a day off or something.

Marinette sighed.

“I'm sorry for the tone, I just really need his number.”

“He doesn't use his phone anymore, but I can send you his address.”

“Thanks,” Marinette swallowed the remains of her food and stood up. “And by the way, you can take the day off today… um… after you prepare the file on Hawkmoth.”

“Oh, thank you, miss! But how about your schedule?”

Marinette was already nearing the exit.

“Oh, right! Cancel it all.”

“B-b-but…”

“Tell them I'm sick or make something up! See you!”

And with that she was gone.

She needed all the time she could get.

She had a problem to solve.

 

\-----

 

Marinette checked her phone once again.

The address Amelie sent her didn't fit Adrien Agreste at all.

This was a tall yet old apartment building.

So unlike the mansion he used to live in.

Marinette gathered her courage and dialed the number.

“Who's that?” came the raspy voice.

“Um… hello, sir! I'm looking for Adrien Agreste!”

“You are mistaken.”

And the line was cut.

Marinette was staring at the communicator in disbelief.

“Don't you dare hang up on me, mister!” she muttered and dialed another number.

“Hello?” a feminine voice replied.

“Oh, miss, hello!” Marinette hurried. “I'm your neighbour from the fourth floor! Sorry to disturb you, I left my keys at home and I just cannot get in! Would you be so kind to…”

The door beeped.

Marinette pulled the handle immediately, opening the it.

“Thank you, miss! You literally saved me!”

Apparently, the line was already dead.

“What's wrong with people here?” she muttered, getting in.

Marinette got to the elevator and hit the button, trying to come up with a plan.

Well, she had one trick up her sleeve. It worked once, it could work once more.

She knocked at the door.

“Who's there?”

“Food delivery,” Marinette answered in a low tone.

The door was thrown open to reveal a very disheveled man in a dirty t-shirt, baggy pants and with a beard.

Marinette blinked.

The man considered her for a moment, then pulled the door back.

“Oh no, you don't…” she bid, quickly regaining her senses and throwing her foot in the doorway.

The door was slammed right into her foot, causing a loud “Ouch!”

The man, however, didn't give up, he tried to slam the door once more.

Marinette, however, was faster.

She was fully aware that this was her best chance to find out the whereabouts of Adrien and Chat Noir.

And she wasn’t going to give up easily.

The girl squirmed into the apartment and took a breath.

“Come on! What's wrong with you!” she cried. “All I want is to ask you a question!”

“Oh, really?” the man crossed his arms. “The almighty Marinette Dupain-Cheng wants an advise from me, a mere peasant? What can I do for you, your majesty?”

He bowed dramatically.

Marinette turned red with fury.

“Who do you think you are! Stop messing with me! I'm only here because my assistant told me my friend lives here!”

The man froze.

“Friend?”

“Yes, Adrien Agreste! My friend! So could you please tell me how I can find him and I'll just go!”

The man raised his brow in amusement.

“Well, if you consider Adrien Agreste a friend, you can talk to him right now. At your service, mademoiselle.”

He bowed again.

Marinette frowned in confusion, taking in the scary stranger's wrinkled clothes, long beard, disheveled blond hair and green eyes.

Then it dawned on her.

“A-adrien?”

He smirked.

“The one and only.”

Marinette felt her knees collapse.

“Mon dieu,” she whispered, curling up on herself. “What's going on here?”

This was just the last straw.

The world she used to live in had just become fragile as glass.

She didn't know what to do anymore.

If she couldn't recognize Adrien, her highschool crush, how could she even consider finding her partner?

Could she even give up now?

“Marinette?” came the confused voice.

She threw a hand in his direction.

“Don't! Just don't! I need time!”

“Time for what?”

“To take in all of this! I found myself here this morning! Alone with a personal assistant! I'm fifteen years old, Adrien! I'm not supposed to have a personal assistant!

“And then I find out that my parents are dead! Alya is dead! Nino is unavailable! The only one I could actually find is you and you keep throwing me away like I'm some sort of a menace! And I just can't wrap my mind around what had happened with this world in these fifteen years! And I don't have a clue how I can find Chat Noir anymore!”

She sobbed.

Adrien Agreste (apparently) was staring at her with horror.

“You… you were hit by an akuma, didn't you?”

She averted her eyes, somewhat ashamed of her burst.

“Yeah…”

“And you… want to find Chat Noir,” he stated.

Marinette just nodded in confirmation.

Adrien grinned (as it could be seen through the beard).

“Well, that could be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise the second chapter will come tomorrow.  
> I need some time to sort it out and come up with a final version.  
> The next chapter will cover or time with an adult Marinette.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think!  
> And thank you for the comments to the previous chapter again!  
> I'm really excited to see that people subscribe and want to read more, and hearing actual words is absolutely the best! :))


	3. A long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is concerned.  
> Marinette is talking to her kwami about the events of the battle, and Tikki has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really heavy, but it needed to be done.  
> Please, enjoy!

Adrien Agreste was a perfect boy.

He was kind and gentle.

He was the only son of a world famous designer, Gabriel Agreste.

He worked as a male model.

He knew several languages including morse code. He fenced. He played the piano.

He had a very busy schedule.

And in spite of that, he still managed to stay the top student in his school.

Adrien Agreste had lots of admirers.

But that was not all of him.

Because he had a secret.

 

Adrien Agreste was also secretly a hero, Chat Noir.

And Chat Noir was worried today.

 

When he woke up to an akuma wreaking havoc, he didn't his day could get any worse.

Yet, that's what had happened.

This morning, as he was nearing the scene, he saw his Lady in action already.

She was battling the villain alone.

He didn't jump into action immediately, preparing some appropriate remark for his entrance instead.

Then he saw it.

Ladybug noticed him and smiled.

Chat would probably be ecstatic if not for the akuma, who took that momentary distraction to blow a hit.

The akuma hit his Lady.

And Ladybug fell on the roof unconscious.

Chat's brain stopped.

He knew being a hero was risky.

He knew every akuma was dangerous.

He saw her jump into the dinosaur's jaws, almost get sacrificed to an ancient God, get captured by a digger.

But he never saw her get actually hit in the battle.

Chat leaped.

Without any awareness on his own actions, he just went alone against the akuma.

What it was controlling his actions - be it adrenaline or whatever else, he didn't know.

What he knew was that soon the villain was lying in front of him unconscious, and he needed to help Ladybug.

And he knew he did well, when she opened her eyes.

However, his worries didn't dissipate when she returned to him.

She was behaving differently.

The glances she shot him were too gentle, her movements too flawless.

And she was asking weird questions.

And making suggestions that were not common for her.

He brushed it off at first, but the uneasy feeling didn't let him go for the most part of the day.

He should talk to her.

He should talk to her as soon as he could.

And, thankfully, today he actually knew how to do it.

In the evening, eight o'clock, he would meet her for patrol.

 

\-----

 

In the worries about Ladybug, Adrien almost didn't notice Marinette's weird behavior.

Almost.

But he did.

The girl who came over her stuttering around him in the last year, was suddenly behaving in a really unusual way.

Just yesterday he could tell she was actually his friend.

Just yesterday they had lunch together with Alya and Nino.

Just yesterday she would giggle at his puns and show him her designs.

Today she didn't look him in the eye.

She avoided him as much as she could. And when he actually managed to ask a question or start a dialogue, she would answer shortly and then take off to fulfill her immediate plans she had just remembered.

Either her memory was especially short today, or something had happened in between yesterday and today.

The question was if it was his doing or her reaction wasn't related to his actions.

But if so, she would be depressed in general, not only with him, right?

But with all of the other classmates she was showing so much affection, especially with Alya.

She was considerate, kind, understanding.

But not with him.

This puzzle was killing him and Adrien soon felt his head hurt.

Maybe he should pay a visit to his princess?

 

\-----

 

Marinette came to her room five minutes to seven.

She was exhausted, but happy.

She never thought she could spend time with her parents ever again.

And now she was delighted.

The only other thing she wanted to do before going back was to spend some time with her partner.

And by the night she would shift back, make possible damage control in he company and with Amelie and continue to live on like always.

This was not her life, after all.

The younger Marinette needed to get back.

And she would still have these memories.

Marinette sighed contently and fell on her chaise.

Just wait another hour, then patrol…

Wait, should she do homework for her younger self?

Maybe so.

“What's going on, Marinette?”

The red kwami was hovering in front of her face, giving her an impatient glare.

“What do you mean, Tikki?” Marinette tried.

By the kwami's raised brows, she want convinced.

“Fine,” she sighed, “I'll tell you.”

She never could ignore Tikki's concerns, after all.

The kwami relaxed a little, settled in her palm and got ready to listen.

“Well, in the morning, when the akuma hit me… well, it hit Ladybug… it shifted me back here in time.”

“I knew it!” the red kwami exclaimed. “I noticed the shift, but continued to sense you like the same person.”

Tikki looked the girl over.

“So, that's the reason of strange behavior,” she added. “How much time has passed?”

“Fifteen years,” the girl stated, studying the Adrien Agreste's poster.

“Fifteen?.. Oh, Marinette! Are you actually okay? It must have been rather painful to travel all the way here?”

“Well, I lost consciousness, but otherwise…”

“So tell me, how are you doing in the future?” Tikki interrupted.

Marinette blinked in confusion at her kwami's eagerness. Didn't she need to send her back or something?

Tikki was wiggling in excitement.

“Erm… It's all good,” she began. “I own the MDC fashion line. I sell my own clothes, Tikki! I love it!”

Marinette let herself smile.

“And I live in a huge house! It was designed and built personally for me! I have a personal assistant and my own company and…” she trailed off. “And a dog and a cat.”

No, that didn't sound that perfect.

What was even her life?

“What about your dream to marry Adrien?” the kwami pried. “Do you have kids? What are Alya and Nino doing? Do your parents still work in this place? Do we still work together?”

Marinette pursed her lips.

“I'm not sure if marrying Adrien is a good idea anymore. And I don't actually want kids…” she trailed off. “Nino… is living in another country and Alya and my parents, they…” she exhaled.

Tikki was eyeing her warily.

Marinette blinked back her tears.

“We don't work together since I defeated Hawkmoth,” the girl continued. “Alya and my parents died during the battle. I lost contact with Chat at the same time. I doubt if he's even alive.”

“Oh, Marinette! I'm so sorry!” the small kwami whispered with watery eyes and rushed to hug her cheek. “You can talk about it now, you know. I will listen.”

Marinette nodded silently, too a deep breath and began telling her friend about the events of the battle and aftermath.

She told Tikki that she never revealed herself to Chat. She wanted to tell him after the battle, but never got the chance to do so.

She told her, how she and Chat found Hawkmoth and went to defeat him, but he had been prepared.

She told her friend how hard and exhausting it was to beat akuma after akuma. How she and Chat were trying to defend civilians, but still counted on the Miraculous Cure which never came.

She told her about Paris on flames.

Marinette told Tikki about her parents who got worried about their daughter and got in the street to look for her. And didn't return.

About Alya who wanted to film as much as she could for her blog, but failed to dodge a blow.

She told the small kwami how she cried over her parents and heard other's cripes echo her.

How Chat Noir raised up and said he would deal with the villain himself and took off towards the Agreste mansion.

How she followed him, but couldn't get there in time.

How she saw the ring in Hawkmoth's hands.

How she got savage and attacked him, retrieving the ring.

How she used the ring and the earrings at the same time to defeat Hawkmoth.

How she detransformed too soon to cast the Miraculous Cure and couldn't wake neither of the miraculouses. And she didn't see Tikki since then.

She even told her friend, how she was waiting for Chat near the gates of the mansion.

How she wanted to greet him and tell she was Ladybug.

And how she saw Adrien Agreste, Hawkmoth's son, exit the building in the darkness.

“That's how I knew he was helping him,” the girl finished. “I lost contact with everyone, but I never tried to get in touch with him since then. I still cannot believe I used to love a villain.”

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki murmured, “I'm so sorry you had to come through all this.”

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed, “but, you know, old wounds heal. It's been eight years already. I've been able to focus on my career and become a world famous designer. Even though that's all I have now.”

Tikki was eyeing her sympathetically.

“Say, Marinette,” the kwami pried carefully, “have you considered that Adrien might have had other reasons to visit the mansion during the battle? Maybe you should have talked to him?”

“I have thought about it,” the girl confessed, “but no sane human would go to Hawkmoth's lair during the battle. By that time everyone knew where the threat came from. I just couldn't justify him at the moment. And I don't want to. He's his son, after all. If he was in the house, that meant he knew.”

Tikki sighed and shuffled uneasily.

“And you didn't find out who Chat Noir was?”

“No. I was so shocked when I took the miraculouses to Master Fu, that I didn't even think of asking him. And when I got back the next day, he disappeared. So… now I'm living with a black cat and miss my partner,” she shrugged.

Tikki sighed.

“Thank you for listening, Tikki,” Marinette smiled and dried her eyes. “It really helped me. I need to do my homework, though. I have only half an hour left. I'll shift back right after the patrol, I promise.”

 

\-----

 

Tikki was sitting on a shelf, watching her chosen uneasily.

Marinette wasn’t her bug anymore, yet she couldn't help but worry about the woman.

All that painful experience left her with no other option than cope.

But she still needed friends. She still needed love. She still needed people in her life.

Tikki already knew who Chat Noir was. Not that she could outright tell Marinette about the real reason Adrien was exiting the building that day.

Her actions here wouldn't affect her future, of course. That was already another timeline, yet Tikki couldn't reveal Chat's identity herself.

She couldn't, but…

“You know, Marinette,” she began, flying up. “While you are here anyway, why don't you ask Chat Noir about his identity? He isn't obligated to answer, of course, but it might still work.”

Marinette gaped at her.

“Oh, Tikki! Thank you so much for the idea! I don't know why I didn't think about it earlier!”

Tikki knew why.

Her chosen has become too much of a bee and to little of a ladybug lately.

“But I can't tell him who I am, it's not my secret to keep here. Will he tell me?”

“Well, you can always tell him what happened, Marinette. And explain why you cannot reveal yourself right now. He's a good boy. He will understand.”

“Thank you, Tikki! You are the best!” Marinette hugged her kwami to her cheek gratefully.

That's when a knock on her bedroom window came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this chapter is really heavy.  
> But I still needed to write it.  
> The next chapter will be present Marinette in the future.  
> And in the fifth chapter the adult Marinette will meet Chat Noir as her civilian identity and as Ladybug.  
> I'll keep the chapters around 2000 words each. And I still think that it will take seven, maybe eight chapters.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think!  
> Your comments give me the reason to write faster! :)


	4. Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Chat Noir.  
> Adrien discloses some facts about the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you for all of your comments!  
> They make me feel really warm!))
> 
> Please, enjoy the new chapter!

Adrien Agreste was a tough man.

Years of parental neglect, years of facing different akumas and a knowledge that your own father made you lose everyone you ever loved made him tough.

It only straightened with time.

He dealt with people in the street who pointed at him, whispering “Hey, there's Hawkmoth's son”.

He dealt with reporters trying to ask the same questions each time.

Did he know his dad was terrorizing Paris?

No, obviously he didn't.

Did he help his father terrorize Paris?

No, never.

Did he hate Ladybug and Chat Noir for imprisoning his dad?

No, he never hated them. In fact, he admired Ladybug that she could defeat Hawkmoth even without his help.

Not that anyone believed him.

He even coped, when the last of his friends refused to talk to him.

It hurt, of course, but he managed.

Eventually, he stopped coming outside.

He stopped letting anyone aside from food delivery come near his door.

He even let himself forget about his friends and how it felt to be loved.

He was alright.

Until today, when a beautiful woman came to him, claiming to be fifteen year old Marinette, sent here by an akuma.

He never thought he would get a chance to talk to Marinette ever again.

He had his pride, after all.

He had tried to contact her multiple times over these years.

And every time she found excuses not to face him.

So now he wouldn't want to talk.

But this Marinette was nothing alike her older self.

She was open with him.

She was persistent.

She had that adorable blush on her cheeks while talking to him.

But the most important part - she had never shut him down.

So, when she said she was looking for Chat Noir, he promised to arrange that.

 

\-----

 

Adrien was watching Marinette bossing in his kitchen.

She declared that she needed to thank Chat Noir for his help and, aside from that, Adrien himself needed to eat some homemade food.

She’s already went to the shop and returned with paper bags.

She cleaned up his place and was preparing dinner. And… were those chocolate chip cookies in the oven?

Adrien was watching her, somewhat sheepishly.

Just how did this tiny woman have that much energy in her?

Adrien checked his watch.

“Chat Noir will be here soon.”

Marinette hummed in acknowledgement.

“Are you still sure you don't want to know who he is?” he asked hesitantly.

“I'm sure,” she replied.

Adrien sighed.

She was making this harder.

Not that he actually wanted to reveal himself. More like it didn't matter to him anymore.

There was one thought that kept haunting him.

Why didn't she try to find Ladybug? Why Chat Noir?

Not that he could help Marinette find his partner, of course. But that was little he could do without his miraculous either.

“Chat will be here any minute, and the dinner is ready. You can help yourself, and I'll go darken the room.”

Adrien pursed his lips.

His walls were cracking.

He's grown so accustomed to not having anyone in his life that he never even questioned his loneliness.

But now, having her near for these several hours… He didn't want her to go after she talks to “Chat”.

He had to come up with something.

 

\-----

 

Marinette was sitting in a dark room in Adrien's apartment.

She heard a knock on the front door.

She heard the door open and close.

She heard muffled voices coming from the entrance hall.

Then the door to the room cracked open and someone stepped in.

The girl felt her heart beat faster, though she didn't want to accept it.

“Princess?” a masculine voice pried.

“Chaton?” she echoed.

There was a bit of a silence.

“Um… my friend told me you wanted my help,” he continued.

Marinette took a deep breath.

She could do it. This was her Chat. Just, maybe, older, stronger, more muscular…

She cut her imagination off.

No time for that.

She had to say it and she needed to make it quick.

“Chaton,” she became in a confident tone, “I need your help. But before I describe the problem, I need to tell you something.”

God, why was it so hard? She didn't need so many words. He already came. He was already here to listen.

She didn't need so many words.

Just three of them.

“I'm Ladybug.”

There was silence.

Marinette exhaled.

“I'm Ladybug. And I was hit by an akuma… I didn't even get his name… well, nevermind… in 2018. So, now that I'm here, I need to find a way back.”

There still was silence.

“Say, Kitty,” she continued in a wavering voice, “do you happen to have a way to contact Master Fu?”

Chat still was silent.

“Kitty?” she pried.

 

\-----

 

Never ever in these past eight years Adrien dreamed to find out Ladybug's identity.

Well, he did dream about it, actually, but never hoped that it would happen in reality.

In his dreams, he saw her in the street, and she saw him, and they just knew.

He never thought it would be his fifteen year old partner who would come directly to him to talk and reveal her identity.

It was just too good to be true.

Yeah, that was too good to be true.

“Kitty?”

“Why?” he croacked.

“I'm sorry?” she asked in confusion.

“Why did you tell me?”

“Well, because you would figure me out right after I asked about Master Fu, anyway. I just saved us several awkward moments so you could focus and actually listen to what I'm saying.”

_ Did she actually ask something about Master Fu? _

“Okay, okay, I'm focused,” he shook his head and coughed awkwardly.

Marinette sighed.

“So, do you have a way to contact him?”

“Master Fu?” he clarified.

“Yeah.”

“No, no, I don't,” he frowned. “But, Marinette, you are Ladybug!”

She chuckled.

“That I am.”

Adrien buried his head in his arms.

“Give me a minute, please.”

He came to the door and slipped outside.

 

\-----

 

Marinette was still sitting in the dark room, listening to the muffled screams from outside.

She should probably stop screaming in her pillow whenever she got excited. This was just scary.

Finally the door opened, and Chat came in.

“So, you are Ladybug,” he stated.

Marinette nodded, but then remembered he probably didn't have his night vision right now.

“I am.”

“And you were hit by an akuma.”

Marinette hummed her confirmation.

“I remember that one,” he said. “I came too late, you got distracted by me and got hit. I took that akuma down, then you regained consciousness, cast Lucky Charm and purified the akuma.” He paused. “Though I would never tell you had been shifted. You seemed quite normal.”

Marinette was impressed.

“How do you even remember all that?”

Chat chuckled.

“That was the first time you got hit. I could never forget it.”

Marinette hummed, tapping her lips.

“So… you said, I cast the Miraculous Cure right away?” she frowned. “Why didn't it work this time then?”

“Well, maybe, you… I mean, the real Marinette… um… Marinette from my time, I mean… maybe she didn't call for the Lucky Charm? Or maybe she thought it was called already and didn't ask before she purified the akuma?”

“Oh? You've become smart enough, Kitty,” the girl smiled, somewhat proud for him. “So, if you can't bring me to Master Fu, I'll just have to sit and wait until the akuma attacks in the past?”

“Yeah,” Chat Noir exhaled. “I'm sorry I couldn't help.”

“But you helped me, Kitty,” Marinette objected. “Now I know what to do. Do you happen to remember, when the next akuma came?”

“Oh, I'm not quite sure, Princess. Maybe a day or two. I just remember that it wasn't long.”

“Well, then I will need this time,” she began, rising up, “I have lots of work to do…”

“Wait!” Chat grabbed her forearm. “Marinette… let me go first!” He paused. “And… get Adrien to help you. You may need another pair of hands, eyes or whatever else.”

Marinette shook off her surprise at such intensity.

“Of course, Kitty,” she smiled gently, “you go first. And I'll ask Adrien for help.”

She heard the sound of steps nearing the door.

“Goodbye, Princess!”

“Bye, Chaton.”

And with that he disappeared.

When the front door was closed, Marinette peeked out of the room.

Adrien was eyeing her warily.

“So, Chat said, you could use my help?”

 

\-----

 

Adrien was wary.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake off his uneasiness.

This was the first time in the last for years he was going to exit his apartment.

He was freshly shaved and dressed nicely. However, he didn't know how people would react to him.

He tried to distract himself.

The best distraction was standing right next to him, giving him an encouraging smile with a soft blush on her cheeks.

“So, you are Ladybug,” he started.

“Ah, so you heard,” she sighed. “Yes. I’ve just given away my identity. Not that it matters in this time, since Hawkmoth was already defeated.”

She pushed the front door.

That sly woman.

Adrien exited the apartment and followed her to the elevator.

“Hey,” he pried, “ I was always curious…”

He recalled his talk with Ladybug when she revealed she had a boy she loved.

“Chat told me that Ladybug had a special someone back in 2018. And he always wanted to know who it was.”

Marinette's face turned bright red and she squeaked

Oh, this was going to be interesting.

“That was…” she paused “Why should I even tell you this?”

“Because, like you said, it doesn't matter anymore,” he explained. “And because you will make Chat feel better. You know what they say about cats and curiosity. And it's been killing him for fifteen years now.”

Marinette muttered something under her breath.

“I'm sorry, what was that?”

“I said, I might have had a huge crush on you!” she said with a red face, exiting the building.

“Wait, wait!” he exclaimed, following her. “You mean that you, Marinette Ladybug Dupain-Cheng, had a crush on me, Adrien Perfection Agreste?”

Marinette turned her head away from him, walking down the street.

Not that he couldn't see her red ears.

“So, how do you find me now?” he teased. “Am I hot? Do I make your heart beat faster?”

She kept silent.

“Oh, wait!” he exclaimed. “You  _ are _ fifteen now! That means you  _ have _ a crush on me! In present time!”

She finally turned to him, furious.

“Now I regret telling you, you dork!”

Oh, how he loved this face!

This was to much fun for him.

“You should tell him,” he said seriously.

“What?” she squeaked.

“You should tell the younger me that you love him,” he considered his options for a moment. “Maybe first reveal your identity to Chat Noir, then tell the young Adrien.”

Marinette frowned.

“You think I should reveal my identity?”

Adrien gaped at her.

“Of course! Chat Noir and Ladybug have been out of touch since Hawkmoth had been defeated! If not for you, it wouldn't happen at all! Is that not enough of a reason?”

Marinette bit her lip thoughtfully.

_ Adorable. _

“But what about safety?..”

“You know, Marinette,” Adrien replied sternly, “let me tell you about safety.”

He took a breath.

He never told anyone about it.

But it needed to be done.

“During the battle I saw you. Apparently, you were recharging your kwami when you came across your parents. They were laying on the ground, dying.”

He considered the woman for a moment. She was holding her breath, slowing down her pace.

“You didn't transform right away. You stayed with them for a while, crying. And I don't blame you, I understand.”

He chewed on his lip.

“Then I saw Chat Noir. He was looking for Ladybug. The last akuma had been defeated, so he was going to get to Hawkmoth before he regained his own powers. Before he could hurt anyone else.

“But Ladybug was nowhere to be found. So he decided to go by himself.”

Adrien sighed.

“Unfortunately, it was already too late. Hawkmoth had already recharged and was ready to fight.”

Marinette was staring at him intensely.

“Chat Noir lost his ring in that battle.”

Marinette's breath hitched and she stopped walking.

“Ladybug arrived a couple of minutes later and found Hawkmoth exhausted.

“She could retrieve the ring, but she had to use combined power to defeat Hawkmoth by herself.

“And there always is a price.

“She couldn't use Miraculous cure and the miraculouses fell dormant.”

Adrien blinked back tears.

“If Chat Noir knew that you were Ladybug, he wouldn't have to go and fight his d… I mean, Hawkmoth on his own. There would be Miraculous Cure and many lives could have been be saved.”

He glanced at the trembling woman next to him.

“So tell me, Marinette, which safety are you talking about?”

She nodded silently and ducked her head, resuming her pace.

Adrien didn't pry.

That was a lot to take in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say there won't be heavy moments anymore?  
> Apparently, I lied.
> 
> In the next chapter the older Marinette will be talking to Chat Noir in 2018.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think!  
> Your comments make my life brighter! :)


	5. A patrol night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the third chapter.

Marinette was standing on her balcony across from Chat Noir.

He had tapped on her window a minute ago, and she rushed upstairs, eager to see him.

But then she remembered.

He didn't have the tendency to come and visit her before she was… eighteen, maybe?

Well, not fifteen, at least.

Something was up.

Something changed and she must have been the reason.

“What are you doing here, Chat Noir?” she asked, confused.

They had only fifteen minutes left before patrol, and he still chose to come here to talk to her. It had to be something important.

“Oh you know… um, my friend told me you've been behaving differently today. I wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

“Oh.”

She didn't expect that.

She thought he came because of her behavior as Ladybug or something.

But this…

“I'm fine, Chat.”

He shuffled awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure what he was doing here either.

“So,” he began awkwardly, “there's no one who upset you yesterday or, maybe, this morning?”

“No, Chat, everything is alright.”

Well, this wasn't going anywhere.

Marinette wasn't familiar with Chat these days.

Trying to ease the tension, she offered, “Would you like some pastries? I could bring some up here.”

She remembered how he used to melt whenever he tried them.

Chat shook his head.

“Thank you, Marinette, but I'm meeting Ladybug in ten minutes.”

He scratched his neck.

“I should probably get going, since you are okay and all…”

This was not how Marinette remembered their meetings going.

They always had so much fun.

They joked.

They flirted.

He punned.

They ate pastries and cuddled.

He often purred when she pet him.

This interaction was none of those.

“Yeah…” she smiled. “Tell your friend I'm perfectly well…” She paused. “Who is that friend, by the way?”

“Oh! Um… Adrien Agreste.”

Her eyes snapped to his.

“Adrien Agreste?”

He was clearly taken aback a little.

“Yeah… You are friends, right?”

“No, we are not!”

Chat's face fell.

“Oh…”

Marinette exhaled.

“Listen, Kitty. I know something about Adrien Agreste that no one else knows, okay?”

Chat was giving her a really weird look.

“You shouldn't trust him.”

Chat tilted his head adorably.

“And… why is that?”

Marinette sighed.

“I can't tell you this. Just… believe me, okay? He isn't who you think he is.”

Chat pursed his lips, staring at her intensely, as if trying to figure her out.

Marinette averted her eyes, shivering a little.

“Just… trust me on this one?” she whispered.

“Noted,” Chat nodded his head. “I should get going now. Excuse me, Princess.”

He didn't bow, he didn't kiss her knuckles.

He just left.

While Marinette transformed and followed him to the Eiffel tower, she couldn't shake off a feeling that she had just screwed something up.

 

\-----

 

The Eiffel tower was glistening in the dark.

A dark figure was curled up on a beam.

Chat Noir was waiting for his lady.

Chat still had a couple of minutes to spare.

However, all he wanted was to distract himself from the words Marinette said.

He didn't know, who Adrien Agreste was?

Yes, he did.

He knew perfectly well.

Because he was Adrien Agreste himself.

What had even happened for his sweet classmate to despise him so much?

When he came to her, he feared he said or did something that could upset her. But to hate his whole being?

He couldn't explain it.

It hurt.

He felt betrayed.

He felt trapped.

He knew he couldn't fix this with an umbrella this time.

And he didn't want to at the moment.

What was she even thinking, telling a  _ superhero _ to beware of him?

The thoughts raced in his head, offering different possibilities.

Still none.

Chat huffed and crossed his arms.

And heard his lady finally arrive.

 

\-----

 

Ladybug was feeling uneasy.

Chat was clearly upset, and she felt guilty for some reason.

Yet, they had patrol to do and she had to talk to him.

Maybe, the talk was even more important than patrol, but she couldn't bring herself to break the news to him right now.

“Hey, Chaton!” she began cheerfully. Then mentally slapped herself.

Too fake.

Chat gave her a wide grin, also too fake to be true.

Ladybug sighed.

“We should get going, Chat. Someone may need our help.”

Chat nodded silently.

Ladybug unhooked her yo-yo and took off.

She was following a familiar route, engraved in her head over the years.

This was easy.

She could pretend that her partner - her real partner - was here with her.

Ladybug looked forward, seeing the dark figure following her from the corner of her eye.

She just shouldn't look at him, and her imagination would finish the image for her.

A tall figure, clad in black with wild blond hair.

Her partner.

Her partner was following her.

Marinette let herself fly.

Marinette let herself laugh and cheer.

This was so freeing!

She and Chat, two people on top of the whole city!

“You are happy today!” came the childish voice.

Ladybug stopped abruptly.

_ This was not right. _

Her partner's voice should be deep.

_ Ah, right. _

This was not her time.

The image dissipated, and she turned to Chat.

They were standing on a roof, surrounded by other roofs in a city of roofs.

And he was finally smiling.

She smiled back.

“I just love the feeling of wind in my hair.”

“Oh, feeling  _ windy _ today?” he grinned.

Ladybug laughed.

That was her Chat.

Making a pun on every occasion.

Chat, however, frowned.

“What's up with you today, Ladybug?”

She stopped laughing, considering him.

Should she tell him now?

Well, she never knew when an akuma would attack. Maybe in a minute.

And she had to have this talk with him before then.

Ladybug sighed and came to the edge of the roof, sitting down.

“Sit with me, Kitty?” She patted the place next to her. “We need to talk.”

He obliged, following her and settling down.

“So, what happened?” he pried.

Ladybug took a deep breath.

This was her last and only chance, she reminded herself. She had to do it.

“The akuma,” she answered.

“The last one?” Chat clarified. She nodded. “So, not everything was alright after all?”

Ladybug shook her head with a small smile.

“That akuma…” she considered how to place it for a moment. “That akuma switched people with their future selves.”

She glanced at Chat.

His brows were furrowed.

He was clearly connecting the dots.

He was smart, her Kitty.

“But… you didn't cast Lucky Charm,” he objected. “How did you come back?”

“I didn't.”

His eyes snapped to hers.

He was scrutinizing her.

He was trying to recall every interaction they had since this morning, she knew it.

He figured her out.

“You should have told me,” he whispered.

“I didn't want you to worry…”

“You should have told me.”

He sounded hurt.

This wasn't going well.

“You were in a hurry,” she hurried to explain. “I wanted to part ways and go back to future right away!”

“Then why didn't you?” he snapped. “My Ladybug is somewhere in the future! She might be cold, hungry and scared, and you chose to be nostalgic?”

He was standing now, towering over her.

“Because I wanted to talk to my parents, okay?”

She was yelling, but she didn't care.

“I wanted to spend time with my friends! To spend time with you!”

Her chest was heaving, she was out of breath already.

“I don't have anyone in the future,” she continued in a quieter voice. “My parents are dead. My friends are either dead or have leaved the country. I never learned, who you are, so I can't even find  _ you _ .”

Was she crying?

She was crying.

“You were my only chance to find out your identity, to find you in the future. I had to talk to you!.. I had to ask.”

Chat averted his eyes.

A moment of silence felt like years.

“I'm sorry,” he said almost inaudibly, “I can't.”

He turned to her with an unreadable face.

“You should have told me sooner.”

And with that he was off.

 

\-----

 

Ladybug was lost.

Chat had never shut her down.

This was…

This was painful.

He didn't trust her.

He didn't let her know his name.

He didn't give her a chance to find him.

He used to tell her he would reveal himself in an instant if she asked.

Yet, he didn't do it.

What a fool she was not to share their identities before that battle.

What a fool she was for not revealing herself sooner.

The first year was understandable.

They were still getting used to being superheroes.

They were still building their trust.

But after that…

It was just her.

Her obsession with rules.

Her obsession with safety.

What bad could possibly happen?

Well, maybe, lots of things. But it wasn't worth not knowing!

She hoped, her younger self had already learned the lesson.

She detransformed on her roof, falling to her knees.

She suddenly wasn’t strong enough even to stand.

“Oh, Marinette, I'm so sorry!”

The small kwami flied to her, hugging her cheek.

“Tikki,” the woman sobbed, hugging her kwami. “Tikki.”

And with that, she let her tears flow, seeking comfort in a small body, pressed to her face.

 

\-----

 

Adrien was restless.

His lady was in the future, doing God knows what.

Talking to God knows who.

He wanted to help her.

He wanted to get to her somehow.

But he couldn't.

It was killing him.

If only he knew earlier.

If only he could do something!

But this Ladybug, she didn't trust him enough to tell her secret.

And now she wanted to know his identity!

The nerve!

His lady was probably in danger, and he was here, and she wanted to talk to her parents!

That was outright selfish.

He stopped pacing, when he caught the sight of his computer screen, where his mother was smiling gently.

His mother.

Come to think of it, if he had been given a chance to spend time with his mother, would he refuse it?

Would he switch places back with his younger self?

He drew near his computer, touching the screen.

He knew the answer.

He wouldn't.

He would do the same thing.

He would stay.

And he wouldn't let anyone know that he wasn't himself.

Adrien fell in the chair.

He wasn’t being fair.

Ladybug asked for his help.

She explained herself and she wanted to find him in the future.

Maybe he should try to consider her words?

Not that this secret mattered in the future anymore.

Should he do it for her?

Should he do it for himself?

 

\-----

 

Marinette stopped crying eventually and descended to her room.

Tikki was eyeing her curiously as she settled in her desk chair.

“Marinette, are you really going to finish this homework?”

Marinette pursed her lips.

“I don't like leaving things unfinished. I have already started.”

She picked up a pen.

“Besides, if I go back right now, my younger self will have to do it. And I remember how much I hated homework.”

Tikki flied closer.

“Marinette,” she started, “I'm sorry for not telling you earlier because it could have helped you while talking to Chat. You can't just cast miraculous cure out of nowhere. You have to defeat an akuma first.”

The girl looked up in surprise.

“I do?”

“Yes,” the kwami continued, “otherwise we would always use Miraculous Cure in the middle of battles to set things right. But we do that after it.”

“Oh,” Marinette paused. “It's okay, Tikki. I didn't know that when I decided to stay, so what I did was still selfish.”

She didn't even show any emotions.

“Marinette, it wasn't selfish! You deserve happiness! Anyone would do the same thing!” Tikki cried. Her heart was breaking for this girl.

“Maybe so,” Marinette replied in a calm tone.

Tikki could say she wasn't convinced, but she didn't know what else to say.

An hour passed.

Marinette was still sitting at her desk.

“Marinette?” Tikki pried. “Are you going to do the homework for the whole week?”

The girl glanced up.

“I've already done that,” she replied. “Now I'm writing an essay for the literature.”

Tikki gasped.

“But it's due in a month!”

“I know.”

Silence again.

Eventually Marinette put away the books and packed her bag for school. She prepared tomorrow's outfit and considered her room.

An unfinished dress was hanging on a chair.

Marinette took it and began sewing.

Tikki sighed, reaching for a cookie.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to get it out of my system.  
> I plan the next chapter to be fluffy, but I don't know anything about this story anymore.


	6. A busy evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette spends her whole day with Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This seems a little rushed, but I'm still quite content with this chapter.  
> Please, enjoy! :)

Adrien and Marinette were nearing the Dupain-Cheng mansion.

Marinette, deep in thought, and Adrien, counting paparazzis hiding over the corners and behind bushes.

At least, they didn't come near.

As they came up to the gate, Marinette stopped in confusion.

“Oh, I have no idea of how to get in.”

“Um… you can just press the call button.”

“Right.”

Marinette checked her phone. It was half past twelve. Amelie should have left already.

But it never hurt to try.

Marinette pressed the button.

“Hello?” came the feminine voice.

Marinette narrowed her eyes.

“Amelie?”

“Yes, miss. Please, come in.”

After a moment the gates opened.

“I'm having a talk with her,” Marinette muttered, walking in.

Adrien didn't know the reason, but he felt somewhat sorry for the unknown woman.

 

\-----

 

In the hall they were greeted by a short haired woman with a tablet.

Adrien couldn't shake off the feeling of déjà vu.

Something in the older Marinette’s habits seemed strikingly familiar.

“Welcome back, miss!” the woman greeted.

“Amelie,” Marinette began sternly, “what have I told you?”

The woman's eyes went wide with horror and she hurriedly opened her tablet.

“Prepare a file on the battle with Hawkmoth, including all the names and dates, before noon.” She looked up. “It’s on your office table.” She slided the page. “Cancel all your meetings for today. Done. Earlier: to bring you a croissant and Chat Noir. Do you want me to find him again?”

Adrien glanced at Marinette questioningly.

She rolled her eyes.

“I said, you were free after twelve! What are you still doing here?”

The woman paled.

“Come on, Amelie! Don't you want to go for a walk? To go to a park? Meet with your friends?”

“I don't have friends, miss,” Amelie whispered.

“Then you absolutely need to go to a park and make some! Now go!”

Marinette made a shooing motion, passing the mortified woman.

Adrien was somewhat impressed.

“I'm sorry, miss, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Marinette replied, stopping and turning to the woman.

“Why is he here?” she nodded in Adrien’s direction.

“Why wouldn't I bring my friend to help me?”

“But… he is Hawkmoth's son!”

Marinette could see Adrien pale.

He glanced at her helplessly, looking almost ready to flee.

Marinette pursed her lips and turned to Amelie.

“I would prefer not to discuss my friend's family issues here. If you don't mind, we'll go get a look on that file you've prepared.”

And with that she grabbed Adrien's hand and marched down the hall, with all confidence she could master at the moment.

“But your office is the other way.”

Marinette stopped abruptly and turned to Amelie, who was pointing in another direction.

“Thank you,” she replied and changed her way.

When the door was closed, she finally exhaled.

 

\-----

 

Adrien watched Marinette come up to the office table and grab the folder.

She opened it and started turning pages, no doubt confirming that Hawkmoth was indeed Gabriel Agreste.

“You should have told me.”

That was it.

The moment he feared.

She didn't want to say it in the presence of her assistant, but no one accepted Hawkmoth's son.

“I wouldn't bring you here.”

_ Sure, she wouldn't. _

“I could just call Amelie to drop off the folder at your place. Or get here, take it and come back.”

_ Wait, what? _

She finally looked up.

“I'm sorry you had to deal with that kind of attitude.”

Adrien wasn't believing what he was hearing.

“Your dad has always been an ass. And, honestly, I'm not that surprised. But it must hurt to meet people who sue you for his deeds.”

Marinette paused for a moment, considering something.

“Wait, have I… I mean, my older self, ever talked to you since Hawkmoth had been defeated?”

Adrien cleared his throat, averting his eyes.

“No, never.”

“Oh.”

Marinette fell in her chair, chewing on her lower lip.

“Now I get why you were trying to throw me out.”

She glanced up at him.

“I'll have to ask you for something.”

The blond nodded.

“When the future me decides to reach for you, and she will, because I can't imagine myself to be that stupid, forgive her.”

He was gaping at her.

“I know this is hard, Adrien. But I'm not asking for myself here. I'm asking for you. You need people in your life, as well as I do. I promise, I will come to you. So, please, forgive me for this.”

Adrien pursed his lips.

This wasn't easy.

And he really doubted the older Marinette would come to ask for his forgiveness.

He chuckled humorlessly.

“I promise that if you ask, I'll do it.”

Marinette beamed at him.

“Thank you.”

She looked around, hugging the folder to her chest.

“Now let's go find my room. This place gives me shivers.”

 

\-----

 

They found her room in an hour or so.

On their way they opened every door, looking in, and every time Marinette stated that she couldn't possibly live here.

During their search they came across the kitchen and they were offered to go have lunch by the chef himself, since Amelie was nowhere to be found.

They ate lunch, asked the kitchen to send some pastries (yes, I'm sure I want to eat pastries) in her room and resumed their search.

And they still found it only after they came across a maid, who pointed them to the door.

When they got in, Marinette knew this was the right place.

First, the room was almost the exact copy of her own room at home, but bigger and painted in a lighter color.

Second, a golden retriever greeted her, nearly making her fall to the floor.

“Oh, you must be Tikki!” she laughed, looking around.

“Ah, there he is! Adrien, meet Chat Noir!”

Adrien glanced up in alarm just to find a black cat with green eyes, stretching his spine.

He grinned.

“Oh, so the older Ladybug was a fan of Chat Noir?” he teased.

Marinette winked, “Don't tell him, his ego is already too big. If he finds out, it just won't fit inside.”

Adrien smiled. That was just so like his lady.

“Okay, I need a bathroom. Hold this.”

She shoved the folder into his hands and went to the side door.

Moments later a shrill voice came from the inside.

Adrien rushed to help.

He was met by Marinette gaping at the mirror.

“I. Am. Hot.”

She turned to him.

“Why didn't you tell me I was so hot?”

Adrien gulped.

“You were just teasing me about how hot you are, but look at this!” She motioned to her reflection.

“Wait, you haven't seen yourself since you arrived?”

“What? No! When?”

Now she was staring intensely at herself.

“You should marry me.”

“What?” he squeaked.

“Just… look at me! I'm incredibly hot! You are…” She glanced at him. “Quite hot. We look great together.”

Adrien couldn't believe her.

What kind of logic was that?

Then Marinette turned to him and winked with a smirk.

Oh.

This was a game.

_ Alright, Princess, you are on. _

“You should ask me out in the past first.”

Now it was her turn to squeak and bury her face in her hands.

Adrien exited the bathroom, quite satisfied.

 

\-----

 

The file Amelie prepared was huge.

Marinette turned the pages in disbelief.

Hawkmoth had never been that cruel.

He tended to use random villains with hilarious goals in her time.

But, maybe, it changed eventually.

“Say, Adrien, have akumas become stronger over the years?”

“Huh?” he turned to her in confusion. “Yeah, a lot. It became really hard for Ladybug and Chat Noir to deal with them. They tended to ask civilians for help, lending different miraculouses, but it still was harder.”

“Huh.”

She turned the page.

And faced the full plan of the Agreste mansion.

Now this was really helpful.

The Hawkmoth's lair was marked red.

“So, the entrance was in the office, right?”

“Yeah, there was a secret trigger, hidden in my mother's portrait. Here, I'll find a picture.”

Adrien took the folder and began sliding the pages.

“Here it is.” He pointed at the picture. “You needed to press here, here and here.”

Marinette tried to memorize it.

“But Chat Noir and Ladybug entered through the window, anyway.”

“Oh.” Marinette bit her lip. “I'll try to redraw the picture now to memorize it better.”

She took a pencil and a sheet of paper and went to work.

Adrien was watching her contently.

It brought back memories.

He remembered, how he used to visit Marinette as Chat all those years ago.

How he would stretch on her lounge, and she would draw or sew, picking out her tongue adorably.

And there it was, her tongue, sticking out in concentration.

He ran through their talk a few hours ago.

Would he forgive her if she asked?

Oh, who he was trying to deceive.

Sure, he would.

He needed her.

And if she needed him as well, it could all end up not so sadly.

 

\-----

 

Marinette slumped on her bed.

“I'm exhausted,” she groaned. “I've read it all and then reread and then again. And now I know, who Hawkmoth is, how to get to him and all his weaknesses. But I still need to get back before I can use it.”

Adrien patted her head.

“There, there. Do you want me to make you feel better?”

“You can do nothing to make me feel better,” she put her hand to her forehead dramatically.

“You need food. And while we eat, I can tell you some embarrassing stories from my childhood.”

Marinette perked up in an instant.

“Really?”

Adrien chuckled.

“I recalled your stuttering in our school years, and I just thought that it could help you get over it.”

Marinette clasped her hands in front of her chest.

“It will! It will help for sure!”

This was so childish and didn't fit with the image of an adult woman at all.

So Adrien laughed.

Marinette furrowed her brows and pouted.

“Come on, kid, you need to eat.”

And with that, he led her out of the room, answering her eager questions about his own childhood.

 

\-----

 

It was already too late.

The clock was showing one in the morning.

After dinner Adrien and Marinette went back and checked what she remembered about the battle, then refreshed her memory.

It took her hours to memorize it all, but the job was done well.

Marinette finally put the folder down, blinking owlishly.

“I can't memorize any single letter more.”

Adrien laughed and ruffled her hair.

“You should go to sleep, Princess.”

Marinette frowned at him.

“Chat Noir calls me Princess. You call me Marinette.”

Adrien chuckled.

“You still need your beauty sleep.”

“I don't need it. I've seen myself in the mirror. I'm already beautiful,” she objected.

The blond shook his head in amusement.

He had already forgotten, how stubborn she was, when it came to going to bed.”

“Want me to sing you to sleep?” he offered.

She pouted sleepily.

“I'm not a toddler anymore.”

“Okay. Then we can watch a movie.”

It was already too late, but he also didn't want to let go.

She glanced up hopefully.

“Can we also cuddle?”

He chuckled.

“Sure, we can also cuddle.”

“Alright then.”

Marinette reached for her tablet near the bed, then frowned.

“I don't know a password.”

“Oh.”

Adrien looked around and noticed a TV set.

“Hey, I saw a library, while we were searching for your room, and I think there were also DVDs. I can go look for a good one, while you wait here.”

Marinette yawned.

“Sure.”

She made herself comfortable on her bed.

“I'll wait for you.”

Adrien gave her a fond smile and exited the room.

Marinette didn't even notice how she fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearing the end.  
> I decided to put it in different chapters, so I added another one.  
> The next chapter will end the story of older Marinette, and the last chapter will be completely about present time.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think!))  
> And thank you for all your comments! It's really great to get so much feedback. :)


	7. Back to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes back to the Future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took me much longer than I hoped it would.  
> I'm in a hospital now with my kid, and taking care of him takes most of my time.  
> But I'm quite sure I can finish it in a week or less.  
> This is the second to last chapter of this fic.  
> Please, enjoy! :)

The time was nearing one in the morning, when Marinette finally finished the dress.

She didn't want to go to sleep just yet.

And she wouldn't be able to fall asleep, either way.

The akuma was about to arrive.

She remembered it.

Well, she remembered the time when she got hit by an akuma and was sent to the future.

In future, she found herself in a park with a baby carriage.

But she didn't remember much from that time, because she shifted back almost right away.

So, of course, she couldn't sleep that night, wondering, who the baby's father was and if he was Adrien Agreste.

The next akuma appeared before she went to sleep, not letting her finish her thoughts, which led to exhaustion on the following day.

She couldn't recall the exact time of the attack, she just knew that she shouldn't sleep yet.

And keep herself busy.

She reached for a ball of yarn, lying on her table, when she heard a loud scream from the outside.

Marinette narrowed her eyes.

This was it.

She will be back to future in less than half an hour.

And everything will return to normal.

She will get her perfect life again.

She will design clothes and continue being famous.

She will attend meetings and eat lunches with important people.

And she won't miss Chat.

She won't wonder, who he is.

She will be okay.

Marinette closed her eyes and inhaled.

“Tikki, spots on!”

 

\-----

 

Adrien was snoozing in his bed.

The events of the day left him exhausted, and all he wanted was rest.

Eventually everything will come back to normal.

Eventually, it will be okay.

“Wake up, Kid! Wake up!”

“Plagg?” the blond model yawned. “What's wrong?”

“Come on! That Ladybug is taking down an akuma by herself!”

“So? What's your problem, Plagg? You hate battling anyway.”

The blond tried to turn away and resume his rest, but the black kwami flew close, smacking the boy with his paw.

“Are you stupid or something? She will go back, and you will not reveal yourself, and you both still won't find each other in future!”

Adrien blinked back his sleepiness.

That made sense.

He had decided to reveal himself, after all.

“Aww, Plagg, you actually care! You are so nice!” he cooed.

Plagg batted his hand away, sneering.

“It's the last time I help you, you idiot! Don't count on me anymore.”

Adrien grinned at his kwami’s embarrassment.

It was not often for Plagg to actually show his concern.

“Come on, Plagg! Transform me!”

Chat Noir jumped out of the window and started making his way through the sleepy Paris.

 

\-----

 

The akuma was easy to defeat.

It was too easy for the Ladybug, who's had nearly a decade of experience.

Who's been battling with Hawkmoth one on one, without any help.

So she didn't need Chat.

She knew he wasn't willing to come, anyway.

And it was for the better.

This way she wouldn't need to look him in the eye.

_ Marinette made a double backflip and landed on the edge of the roof. _

She remembered this villain, anyway.

In the past, it was her, not her future self, who fought him.

_ She threw her yo-yo over the akuma's head, landing behind him. _

This was just too easy.

Nothing new.

_ She dodged another blow. _

But if so, then why did it take so long?

Did she still hope that Chat Noir would come?

_ Ladybug growled. _

He wouldn't come.

It wasn't worth the wait.

She needed to get home.

Her life was perfect as it was.

_ Ladybug hit the villain square in the chest, sending him into the wall and knocking him out. _

And who would need some alley cat in her life?

She already had one.

A ridiculously cute black cat.

From an alley.

_ Marinette neared the unconscious villain. _

Not that she could find him in the future, anyway.

She already tried and she failed.

If only she could know...

_ “Lucky Charm!” _

If only she knew, who Chat Noir was, her life could be better, maybe.

_ She inspected the spotted umbrella in her hands. _

Tikki's puzzles weren't getting more obvious.

What did this umbrella mean?

Well, no time to cry now.

She needed to get back.

Ladybug picked the akumatized necklace with the umbrella handle and teared it up.

“Bye-bye, little butterfly,” she whispered. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

As the little bugs took off, she felt someone grab her forearm.

Chat Noir was standing there, completely out of breath, clutching her arm desperately.

“Adrien Agreste,” he managed between gasps.

She frowned in confusion.

“What?”

“Adrien Agreste,” he repeated with a small smile. “It's my name. Find me in the future, my lady.”

She wasn't sure, if she actually heard “my lady”, or imagined it.

Because she was already falling.

 

\-----

 

Marinette woke up with a gasp.

_ Adrien Agreste. _

Was it real?

Was it a dream?

Did she make it all up?

She felt hot tears in her eyes.

If it wasn't a dream, then…

Then she made a mistake.

Then he was there all along.

And if it was true, she knew why she had seen him exit Hawkmoth’s lair.

And if it was true, then she had hurt him badly, and he never even deserved it.

_ Adrien Agreste. _

If it was true, she needed to run and find him right away.

She checked the watch.

It was past midnight.

And Amelie wouldn't probably respond.

And she didn't know how to find him.

And even if she knew, would Adrien even want to see her?

She had shut him down.

He had asked for a meeting multiple times, but she had never arranged it.

She hadn't wanted to see him.

And while she had been working on her career, he was just sitting there all alone.

With no one at his side.

With everyone blaming him for being Hawkmoth's son.

_ Adrien Agreste. _

And she was the last friend he used to have.

And she wasn't there!

Marinette covered her face.

What had she done?

How could she be that stupid?

She knew Chat was going to exit the Agreste mansion after the battle, and she actually saw him!

But she didn't believe it!

And found some ridiculous reason, built on distrust, instead.

Marinette took a shuddering breath, willing the tears to stop.

She could fix it somehow.

She could do it.

She could go and find him.

She just needed to get Amelie cancel her schedule for tomorrow, and she would have time.

She would wait for weeks behind his doors, if she would have to, just to see him.

Just to get the chance to talk to him and say how sorry she was.

Just to see him again…

The door went open.

Marinette snapped her head towards the intruder and froze.

“I've found two nice movies, and I think you'll like them both. Here, take a look.”

_ Adrien Agreste. _

 

_ \----- _

 

It took Adrien quite the time to choose a movie.

He had watched most of them with his Princess as Chat Noir and now tried to remember, which she liked most.

Finally he made up his mind and went back to Marinette's room, quite content with his choice.

A combat movie and a comedy.

He was half expecting to find the girl already asleep.

She, however, was fully awake.

And she was staring at him like he was some ghost.

He tilted his head in confusion.

“You okay, little bug?”

“Why… why are you here?” she croaked.

_ Oh. _

_ So this was it. _

“Um… I left the door open, when I went to the library,” he offered softly.

Marinette was searching his eyes.

“No, I mean, how did you get here, in this house?”

Adrien's shoulders slumped. He gave her a small smile.

“You brought me here yesterday.”

The woman ducked her head, averting her eyes.

“So… future didn't change after all?”

Adrien sighed, looking out the window.

“No, it didn't.”

_ Guess, I'll have to go home in a minute. _

“I'm sorry.”

Adrien almost didn't hear it.

It was just too quiet.

He glanced up in question and was met with her watery eyes.

_ Princess _ ...

“I'm so sorry, Chaton.”

Adrien opened his mouth and then closed it, looking at her in question.

Just… how did she know?

“I…” she sobbed. “I should have known from the beginning. From the moment when I saw you exit Hawkmoth's lair after the battle…”

_ Wait, what? _

“... I should have known it was you. But instead of that, I assumed that you were helping Hawkmoth. And that you helped defeat Chat… but you  _ are _ Chat, though this possibility didn't even cross my mind…”

_ What is she saying? _

“And I focused on my career. Having lost the man I loved, l chose to lose you as well instead of assuming that you and him were the same person and it could all be different…”

_ She loved? Same person? What?.. _

“And I hurt you badly. I should have never shut you down. I should have talked to you and sort it all out. I just…”

The blond was trying to fix what she was saying in his mind.

Marinette took a deep breath.

“Do you think you could ever forgive me?”

_ Adrien froze. _

That.

That question.

That was the question he never even hoped to hear from Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

That was the question she promised to ask not five hours ago.

That was the question that was testing his pride.

That was the question that could free him from his loneliness.

That was the question he already new the answer to.

“Yes.”

Marinette's head shot up.

“What?”

Adrien smiled softly.

“I already promised one little bug here that if you asked, I would forgive you. So, yes. I forgive you.”

Marinette was staring at him with awe.

“Yes?”

Adrien's lips twitched.

“Yes.”

Marinette shook her head in disbelief.

“Why?”

The blond sighed and came up to the bed, settling himself next to her.

“It hurt too much to lose everyone in my life all at once. And while I knew the reason of almost each loss, I never knew why you had left me. And it really hurt. But I know that you found yourself in the same situation. And if we can both stop suffering at the same time, and if we need each for that, I will go for it.”

He slided down the bed and onto the floor.

He stood on a knee, offering Marinette a hand.

“Our life hasn't always been easy. But we've been through a lot together. And you've been the best partner I could ever wish for.”

He kissed her knuckles.

She gave him a nervous giggle.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you do me the honor and be my friend again?”

Marinette gasped and covered her mouth. Tears were leaking through her eyes.

Adrien smiled gently.

“So?..”

“Yes!” she sobbed.

Adrien grinned.

“Yes?”

Marinette nodded vigorously.

“Yes! I'd love to be your friend!”

She slided to the floor as well and hugged him tightly.

“We'll still have a lot to talk about,” she whispered.

“How about we start tomorrow?”

“I'll cancel my schedule for tomorrow. Amelie will manage it by herself.”

Adrien raised a brow.

“It will be the second day in a row.”

“Don't care,” Marinette mumbled into his shoulder. “I'll think about damage control later.”

Adrien pulled back a little.

“Hey, I know it's already late, but would you like to watch a movie? I spent nearly forty minutes trying to make the best choice.”

Marinette glanced up hopefully.

“Can we also cuddle?”

Adrien chuckled.

“Sure, we can also cuddle.”

Marinette beamed at him.

“Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this finishes the story for the future Marinette and Adrien.  
> No kisses, no business managing, no getting married here.  
> They still have a long way to go, but they are on it already.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last and it will cover only kids in present.  
> It will be mostly fluff. Or only fluff. Because I still need more fluff for this story.
> 
> Please, let me know, what you think! :)


	8. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets back to the present.  
> No she just needs to figure out a couple of things before moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finally finished.  
> I can say that I struggled with this chapter too much, but it's finally done.  
> Please, enjoy!

Marinette cracked her eye open and saw Chat Noir.

“Chaaaa...aat,” she yawned. “Adrien called me Princess. Only you can call me Princess.”

She shuffled, trying to get more comfortable in his skinny arms.

Marinette frowned in displeasure and glanced at Chat.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she demanded, then shivered at the cold wind.

Wait, cold wind?

She sat upright, looking around in confusion.

She was on a roof, with Chat Noir, who was looking at her like she was made of glass.

“There goes a movie night with Adrien Agreste,” she muttered.

“What was that?” Chat asked in confusion.

“Nevermind,” sighed Ladybug. “Just plans for the evening.”

Chat's ear twitched, but he let the topic go.

His shoulders relaxed.

“You are back,” he whispered.

Ladybug turned to him with a smirk.

“That I am.”

Her earrings beeped.

Oh, right. She was on the time limit.

She needed to focus.

Ladybug half turned to Chat, showing him her earlobes.

“How much do I have left?”

Chat narrowed his eyes.

“Err… three minutes?”

“Thanks,” she nodded and straightened up, beginning to count on her fingers. “So, I've got information about who Hawkmoth is, the extended information about his abilities, whereabouts, weaknesses and even the entering code to his lair.

“I'd love to share it with you, but I need to write it down first so I don't forget anything.”

Chat opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted with her finger to his lips.

“Also, I want to share our identities.”

Ladybug removed her finger, and Chat's mouth hung open.

Marinette, however, needed to get home before she detransformed.

“How about we meet tomorrow, to talk and discuss it all?” she asked absentmindedly, looking around and already planning the fastest way to get home.

“Sounds great,” Chat replied in a high pitched voice.

He coughed and continued.

“Tomorrow, eight, Eiffel tower?”

“I'll be there,” she beamed. “See you tomorrow, Chaton!”

And she was off, swinging between the buildings, accompanied by the beeping sound of her earrings.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

 

\-----

 

Adrien could hardly sleep that night.

His Lady was going to reveal herself!

Reveal herself to  _ him _ !

And she wanted to know who he was as well!

Sure, the reasons behind that decision hardly involved love and romance, but were most surely all business.

She had told him she liked someone else, after all.

But still, love could come eventually, and they would live happily ever after, as soon as they defeat Hawkmoth, of course.

So for now, Adrien couldn't calm down his heartbeat.

His lack of sleep didn't even slow him down in the morning.

Adrien was full of energy.

He swallowed his breakfast without his usual grace, which earned him a disapproving glance from Nathalie.

He climbed into the car too fast, which earned him a raised eyebrow from his driver.

But he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Because every movement, every moment made him closer to this evening.

When he will know the identity of his Lady.

 

\-----

 

Adrien was so excited for the meeting, that at school he almost missed Marinette's weird behavior.

Almost.

But he didn't.

Today she was acting… different.

Not different in general, like yesterday. But different with him, personally.

After their talk yesterday, Adrien was expecting Marinette to avoid him.

But he never expected this.

Unlike usual, she actually approached him on every possible occasion.

She was talking to him.

She was asking him questions.

She even flirted once!

And while he was trying to comprehend the fact that usually shy Marinette had just made a pick-up line, she winked.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng winked at him!

This left his brain short circuiting for half an hour.

And sometimes she just smiled at him or giggled out of the blue, like she knew something embarrassing.

It was too weird even without their talk yesterday, when she told Chat not to trust Adrien Agreste.

Just… what was going on?

If he wasn't sure that Ladybug had been the only one affected by that shifting akuma, he would probably assume that Marinette had been hit as well.

Anyway.

Adrien was curious.

And you know what they say about cats and curiosity.

He didn't want to endanger his own life.

 

\-----

 

Marinette was busy.

She still had an hour or so before her meeting with Chat, so she was putting finishing touches to the file on Hawkmoth.

She didn't focus on who and when was killed during the last attack. She knew, that would be changed.

Instead, she described the reasons behind most of the deaths.

She would analyse it with Chat later and work on preventing them.

She described and redrew the lair, the entrance, and the overall scheme of the Agreste mansion.

She described Hawkmoth's possible abilities even though she was quite sure he didn't possess them yet.

She added Adrien's description of what Chat Noir had to deal with.

So now she had two hours before the meeting and a finished file.

“Anything else?” Tikki pried.

“No,” the girl shrugged, “I'm quite sure, I've covered everything.”

Tikki perked up.

“Then you have time to tell me about the future! How was it? Who did you meet? How did it go? And, most importantly, why did you decide to share your identities?”

Marinette smiled slyly, passing Tikki's head with a finger.

“You're one curious bug, aren't you?”

Tikki giggled.

“Okay,” the girl started, “So, the future itself is really sad.”

Tikki nodded sympathetically.

“But I actually got to spend a whole day with Adrien. And even found out some embarrassing facts about him and his childhood. So now, whenever I get nervous, I just recall one of them and I don't stutter anymore.”

“That's great, Marinette!” Tikki chirped.

“I know, right?” the girl smiled proudly. “Now let's start from the beginning.”

The kwami settled in her arm and got ready to listen.

 

\-----

 

Chat Noir was sitting across the street from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, contemplating if he should get in or not.

Marinette seemed mostly normal at school today.

It didn't look like she avoided him, like yesterday.

Adrien couldn't make any sense or of it.

He was quite sure that no one except Ladybug was hit by that akuma.

And he was quite sure he didn't see Marinette on that roof either.

So why the only explanation he could think of was that Marinette got hit as well?

Chat digged the fingers in his hair.

He should go talk to her.

He needed to find out.

But what if she was alright yesterday?

What if she really didn't consider Adrien her friend?

He couldn't bring himself to hear that again.

Chat let out a long sigh.

He had only ten to fifteen minutes left before his meeting with Ladybug, he needed to make it quick somehow.

The boy stood up and got ready to leap, when he heard a sound of the hatch door open.

Marinette was climbing onto her roof with a folder in her hands.

“Hey, Marinette,” came a high-pitched voice, “you and Chat will be talking for a while, right?”

The girl turned her head to the voice.

Chat followed her gaze and froze.

Was that?..

“Yeah, I'm sure it will take a while, why?” the girl responded to the red blob, coming up to the railings.

“Maybe you should bring some food to share?” the creature offered.

“You're right, Tikki!” the girl exclaimed, putting the folder on her balcony table. “I'll be back in a minute.”

Adrien eyed the retreating form of his classmate and then focused on the red floating spot just across the road.

A… kwami?

“I'm back!” the girl cried, emerging from her room with a box of pastries. “I'm almost late, Tikki! Spots on!”

And with that, Ladybug took off in the direction of the Eiffel tower.

 

\-----

 

Chat let out the breath he's been holding since he saw the kwami.

_ So much sense. _

He was currently staying in some kind of shock. So he was currently acting too calm for the situation.

Marinette was Ladybug.

And he found it out approximately ten to fifteen minutes earlier.

_ So she was hit by that akuma, after all. _

Chat Noir looked around confirming that yes, Ladybug was probably already getting close to the Eiffel tower.

Chat should probably hurry after her.

That would be the right thing to do.

_ She was here all along. _

But Ladybug was Marinette.

And she had forgotten the folder on her table.

_ Too much sense. _

Chat finally made the leap, landing on the balcony.

Now just take the folder…

Chat opened the lid to confirm that this indeed was the right file and stopped.

He was met by a photo of the Agreste mansion, his home, with a part of the lower level marked by a blue pencil.

He turned the page and saw a plan of his house with his father's office marked blue.

Then there was his mother's portrait, drawn in pencil with unbelievable accuracy, with some pieces marked blue.

Then there were schemes, analysis, deaths, victims, statistics, analysis again.

Somewhere near the end of the folder, he came across the description of Hawkmoth battling Chat Noir. He pursed his lips, reading, how his own father retrieved the ring from his half conscious body and then threw him in the corner so Ladybug won't see him.

Chat slided to the balcony floor.

He needed company.

He couldn't settle it all alone.

“Plagg, claws in,” he whispered, running a hand through his hair.

The black blob came flying out of the ring.

“Camembeeeert…” he moaned.

“Plagg…” Adrien murmured.

The kwami sat up to see the boy's distressed state. He flew up.

“What's wrong, kid? And where's your beautiful bug? I thought you were going to reveal yourself.”

“Look,” the boy bid shortly, pointing to the folder.

Plagg frowned in confusion.

“Isn't this?..”

“A file on Hawkmoth, yes,” Adrien confirmed. “And, apparently, he's my dad.”

Adrien heard a soft gasp and raised his head.

Ladybug was standing across from him, mortified.

“How… How did you get here?”

“Um…” Adrien looked around, his gaze settling on Plagg, who wasn't even trying to hide anymore.

Ladybug seemed to notice the tiny God as well.

“Ah, so you saw…” she sighed, settling down.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you, so I was nearby. I saw you transform and leave the folder on your table. I wanted to bring it to you, but…” he motioned to the file and sighed.

“Spots off,” Ladybug whispered softly.

The red kwami flew out of her earrings, settling on the girl's shoulder.

“Hello, I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami, nice to… Oh…” the kwami noticed the boy's crestfallen expression and the folder in his arms. “Guess, I'll leave you for a while.”

She flew up to Plagg, and they both disappeared behind the flower pots.

 

\-----

 

That was not how Marinette expected the reveal to go.

And, honestly, this was not who she was expecting to see.

And most of all, she wasn't even sure she would show Chat this folder today if she had found out this identity first.

To tell the truth, she wasn't taking the reveal too well.

It was quite shocking to find out that the two most important boys in your life were the same person.

She was biting her lips fiercely, trying to suppress herself from either laughing or crying.

She would go downstairs to scream into her pillow, but she remembered how not a day before, adult Chat Noir… waor rather Adrien...was doing it.

She didn't want Adrien to hear her screams.

Just… why did it have to be that complicated?

The plan was simple.

  1. Go to the meeting.
  2. Reveal herself.
  3. Show the file.
  4. Discuss plans.
  5. Go home.



Ah, and ask Adrien out tomorrow.

Adrien, who was supposed to be kept out of it.

Now the last part had to wait for indefinite time.

She just  _ had _ to forget this stupid folder on her balcony today.

She eyed the frowning boy next to her.

“Hey, we don't need to talk right now. You can get home and we'll meet up tomorrow and discuss it,” she offered.

Adrien shook his head.

“I'll be fine in a minute,” he promised. “Besides, it's not that I want to go home right now. I'd rather stay somewhere else forever.”

“Hey,” Marinette whispered. “We can go down and watch something, if you want. You like anime, right?”

Adrien snapped his head at her.

“I don't watch anime!”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Oh, yes, you do. You even dreamed of becoming a Hokage or something.”

The boy winced.

“How do you?..”

“I know too much about you, Adrien,” she smirked. “Guess who's been helping me all this time in the future?”

“Umm…” Adrien frowned in confusion.

“Come on!” Marinette raised to her feet. “I have pastries,” she lifted the box, “a tablet and a comfortable chaise downstairs.”

Adrien glanced at the hatch door, hesitating.

“We can also cuddle,” Marinette winked. “And we won't talk about Hawkmoth till you are ready, promise.”

Adrien sighed and gave her a small smile.

“And you'll tell me about the future.”

“Sure,” Marinette smiled and opened the hatch.

 

\-----

 

Adrien was sitting near the sleeping girl on her chaise.

She fell asleep two episodes ago, but he couldn't make himself to leave just yet.

The revelations of the day have been shocking. But it was somehow better that yesterday, when he lost to of his friends.

It hurt, sure, to know that your father is your enemy. But he'll cope.

Adrien was strong.

And now he had his Princess.

His Princess, who he loved dearly.

_ Adrien eyed the posters on Marinette's walls and smiled. _

And who probably loved him back.

But he'd discuss it with her later, when their initial shock wears off a little.

Maybe in half a year.

Or a month.

Or maybe in a week.

Right now he was quite content with where he was.

Adrien kissed the top of Marinette's head, murmuring “Goodnight, Princess.”

And pushed the play button of the next episode.

This was his personal little heaven.

He knew, future wouldn't be as bright as he had imagined.

But with Marinette at his side he was ready to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really relieved that I've finished this story.  
> I wanted to thank everyone for leaving feedback on this fic.  
> That was really encouraging, and I think I couldn't have done it without support.  
> So, thank you for reading!  
> And please, please leave comments! :)
> 
> P.s. And you can find me on tumblr, https://blikdelie.tumblr.com


End file.
